Gift of the Gods
by Reeses and Gaara
Summary: All she wanted was to disappear. She welcomed death but when she met them-those born to kill-she learned to fight, to live. -According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search for their other halves.-OC-centric
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own Naruto (no matter how much I wish otherwise).**

**The Gift of the Gods**

**Prologue**

**[t.h.e.g.i.f.t.o.f.t.h.e.g.o.d.s.]**

Ever since I turned four and I was proven to be the child of prophesy there have been constant attempts on my life. The people of Atlantis are a bunch of racist closed-minded bigots. They don't want the prophecy to come to pass, hence the assassination attempts. The child to unite all the races of Atlantis: the child who would end the four hundred year war between all the races.

I am the child of prophecy. I am to unite all of Atlantis, humankind, and the Gods. Humans are forgetting about the Greek gods and are replacing the true gods with new ones, and new religions. And I am to remind them and bring peace to them as well as Atlantis.

I am the child of prophecy. Not my twin brother, but me.

The day of my birth, the Gods and Goddesses gifted me. Their gifts were meant to help me in my quest given to me by the Fates.

Atlas gave me the burden to bear on my shoulders as he bears, the sky, on his.

Ares gave me manly courage, so that I may face the hardships that are to come.

Aphrodite gave me beauty.

Apollo made me truthful. I cannot lie.

Hephaestus gave me his ever-burning fire, to protect me and warm me.

Hermes gave me the gift of language so that I may communicate with all the races.

Poseidon gave me influence over water.

Prometheus gave me forethought.

Athena gave me wisdom, battle strategy, and reason so that I might lead, as a leader should.

Zeus gave me order.

And Hades gave me—what many consider the best gift, but I consider more of a curse—the ability to cheat death.

**[t.h.e.g.i.f.t.o.f.t.h.e.g.o.d.s.]**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**[t.h.e.g.i.f.t.o.f.t.h.e.g.o.d.s.]**

I was floating, weightless. Lying on my back in the lake, I stared up at the cloudy sky and wished with all my heart that I could be different—normal. That I could have someone else's life. Just to get out of the castle, I had to sneak out past the guards to get to this lake.

I would much rather be a nymph like Ty or a shape shifter like Father. But no I'm a mutt, something never seen before. Even though biologically I am only part mermaid, shape shifter, and siren. I hear that races mix all the time up on Earth, but we don't. My mother is seen as strange being half mermaid and half siren. And those races are at least close. Throw in my father's genes and then you get me—a freak. I'm just a thirteen-year-old girl expected to bring all the races of Atlantis together under one leader—me. And if that is not enough pressure in my life, I'm supposed to marry Tyson or Ty, when I turn nineteen. In six measly years I'll be married to the Prince of the Nymphs, the most arrogant, disgustingly beautiful, hundred and seven year old alive. I was promised to him because he is the youngest prince in Atlantis. I hate him with a fiery passion; he is a disgusting pig that should go die in a-

"Cleo!" Lifting my head out of the water, my long silver hair fell like a heavy curtain in front of my eyes, pushing the dripping grey locks out of my face, I glanced around at the trees, thrashing in the wind. I swear I heard my name being called. Shrugging, I flopped back down, creating giant waves that spread outward in rings.

"Cleo!" Popping back up again, I glared at the deserted shore and then up at the vacant sky. My mind is playing tricks on me, evil tricks. Sighing, I looked down at my feet. My legs looked ghostly white compared to the dark water, even though I knew my legs were tanned.

"...Clllleeoooo," came a husky whisper in my ear. I barely had enough time to scream before something wrapped around my leg and pulled me under. My eyes widened as we traveled deeper and deeper into the water. Did I mention that I probably had an attempt on my life weekly? I guess some people don't want to be buddies with the demons, vampires, dragons, the fey, and so on. And people wonder why I think my life sucks?

The further down we traveled, the easier I could see the three other mermen. Their colorful tails lazily sliced through the water. My eyes connected with the obvious leader of the group's. His were tri-colored. The inner ring was a light blue-green, the middle ring was silver, and the outer rings of his eyes were an emerald green. He blinked at me and a thin membrane covered his eyes as a second eyelid, just like a fish I thought. He had green hair the color of seaweed, which floated like a cloud around his head. His chest was bare with golden tattoos covering his arms and neck depicting fish and sea monsters like the Kraken. His tail was black, glinting dangerously from the little light that made it down here from the surface.

I knew him. I met him last week at the feast my mother prepared. Mother is part of both the mermaid and siren courts. And he was there. His name is Seb: he's part of the royal guard. He pledged his service to me when I come of age to lead the people of Atlantis, just like the others of the guard.

I was now two feet in front of him and the others. He flashed me a grin, showing me row after row of sharp and pointy teeth just like a shark. He did that to scare me, to make sure I knew that I was in trouble. It was a threat. Merfolk can sheath their teeth so they look normal at will.

"Aww, Cleo. Sssso niccce of you to join usss." I tried desperately not to laugh at him. Because he insisted on having his full set of teeth out he had a lisp. He sounded like a snake. A giggle escaped from between my lips. I could tell that the merman on the right was trying to stifle a laugh as well. The one on the left of Seb grinned. "Issss there ssssomething funny? I ssssee nothing funny about your sssituation."

This time I couldn't help it—I just burst out laughing. This might not have been the best idea because his arm flew out and he hit me with his forearm. A merman, when in his battle form, has scales that stick up out of their arm like little daggers that just sliced clean through the skin over my cheekbone. And it stung, badly.

"Oh Gods! That hurt!" If I hadn't been the one in this situation, I would have probably laughed at the indignant note in my voice. But I was the one in this situation, so instead I started cussing him out. The merman behind me (that truthfully, I had forgotten was even there) started shaking me until I stopped. The two other mermen's tails became agitated at the sight of blood, especially my blood. Seb swam closer and bent down and licked the blood off my face. Merfolk were savages that loved blood. This breed of merfolk were sadistic creatures that loved pain. They were almost worse than the vampires.

"You tassste good, little Princesssss." Seb practically purred as he put his hands on either side of my face, his elongated nails dug into my skin. He shifted my head so my damaged cheek was at a better angle and leaned in again for another drink. The merman behind me bit into my bared neck. The two others stared at me with clear desire making their tri-colored eyes sparkle in delight.

I tried desperately not to cry out; no they would like that. But it was so hard when they tore through my skin and their hands on my waist and face were bruising me. My back arched upwards-brushing Seb's chest, as his tongue roughly dragged against my sliced skin. His tongue felt like the tongue of a cat, rough and like sandpaper. I was almost to the limit of the amount of pain I could take conscious when the tattoo that wound up from my left palm, around my arm, and then wound around my neck started to glow softly.

The others were to preoccupied with their blood lust to notice the lightening blue glow that was growing brighter and brighter. At first it was just the skin around the tattoo and the tattoo itself that was glowing. But then my eyes began to glow, my skin, and my nails. Even the tips of my hair were glowing. The two henchmen of Seb's were trying to pull the guys off of me. Maybe... not the brightest idea.

Seb lifted his head from my cheek and clawed down one of the mermen's chest. Slicing through bone and muscle, Seb didn't even seem to know what he just did; he just went back to my cheek. My tattoo began burning my skin, the searing pain of the heat sizzled against the merman behind me and Seb's chest. Seb threw his head back, jerking a good portion of my skin away from my face. Dual moans came from both men. The light pain of it just added to their pleasure.

Whimpering, I tried to warn them to back away fro me. Being in contact with my skin right now was... well a death wish. Seb grinned down at me, his smile was sadistic but his eyes were glazed over. He isn't processing the fact that I'm glowing. Desperately, I tugged on Seb's arm, not caring at this point about the scales on his arm cutting clean through the palm of my hand. With my other arm, I elbowed the merman behind me.

"S-seb," I gasped. The merman just moaned and thrust against my stomach, as if he thought he was trying to mate. "Seb," I tried to get his attention again. "Get off. Get off me right now or you'll die!" His only answer was the increased pressure on my face with his fingers. The pressure made me incapable of opening my mouth again. Come on Seb! Get off! I don't want you to die. Even if you were trying to kill me, I made a promise to protect my people and you are still one of my people. It took me seconds before I could make a plan to save the men. Focusing, I shifted until I was in my mermaid form. My tail swished and the silver scales flashed under the glow of my tattoos. Growling, I raised my tail and swatted it against the side of Seb. Unprepared for it, he was thrown to the side ripping through skin on my stomach and through my hand. The two henchmen, still bleeding, took their chance and grabbed Seb and knocked him out.

Sighing in relief, I swung my tail to try to knock the merman behind me off. He growled low in my ear. "Clllleeoooo, little princess," he moaned. "Why do you taste so good?" He evaded the tail and turned me around to lap at the blood coming out from the jagged wound on my stomach.

Taking my own chance, I backhanded him and then thrashed my tail against him. But he seemed to not mind the beating I was giving his body. He just held on tighter. Frantic, I looked up at the other mermen in horror as the last stage of my self-defense happened and blue fire erupted from every pore of my body. The fire was a gift from the God Hephaestus; he gave me his ever-burning fire that he uses to forge weapons with.

Screaming in agony, my flesh was burned as well as the merman's. By the time the fire had receded back into my body, the man was dead, burned to a crisp. His body was charred and unidentifiable. My body was bleeding everywhere, but as the seconds past new skin and scales grew back. Exhausted my tail vanished, and my legs were back again. With the last of my strength, I focused on my affinity for water. I forced the water to push me to the surface and then carry me to shore. All my energy had been taken away by using Poseidon's power; I flopped uncaringly onto the cool grass and passed out.

**[t.h.e.g.i.f.t.o.f.t.h.e.g.o.d.s.]**

When I woke up, I found myself in the arms of one of my father's guards. Glancing up, I took in the blonde stubble and the brown eyes of Dorian. All shape shifter's that are not the king have brown eyes, while the king has blue. It has always been so, well, until I was born with green eyes. Just another oddity to add to my ever-growing list. I couldn't help the sigh that left my lips.

"Ahhh, so you're awake Roo," Dorian murmured. The nickname came from when I was three; I couldn't say my middle name—Ruth—and it came out Roo. "Don't go worrin' me like that. I'm too old to go chasin' ya wee lassie." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, I just loved his accent. He told me when I was younger that it was called a Scottish accent. I'm not sure when he left Atlantis to live up there, but he was there for about a hundred years of his life. I made him promise to take me up there to Scotland or England. My tutor, Phoebe, taught me all about Earth's history and all their many languages. But I actually wanted to _go,_ and experience it _for myself_.

"You're not old, D. You're barely two fifty," I chuckled and wrapped my arm around his neck. My skin that had been burned off was now back and the only trace of injury was that it was pink and tender. The wound on my face, neck, stomach, and hand were completely gone. Not even leaving a scar to remember it by.

Dorian's deep rumbling laugh reverberated through his chest as he jumped through the underbrush. I winced at the slight jostling pain on my new sensitive skin. Shit that hurt! Dorian glanced down at me in concern; he probably noticed my body tensing as he landed.

He apologized and shifted to a more comfortable position to try to minimize the amount of pain. We came into view of the castle and a couple of other guards called down to ask if I was okay and where my assailants were. Dorian just ignored them and ran right through. He jogged down corridors, swerving around corners until he came upon the training room. Down below in the pit, stood my proud father fighting my fiancé, Ty. They were having a friendly spar, as always.

At the sight of me, both men stopped their swordplay. "Roo!" Ty called. He sheathed his sword and vaulted over the low wall. Trotting towards Dorian and I, he took me into his arms crushing me to his chest. Whimpering in pain from the friction from the metal armor against my overly sensitive skin, I pushed away from Ty. I glared at the longhaired blonde, before turning my eyes upon my father. Father was slowly making his way to us; using the stairs Ty had forgone in his haste to reach me.

Sighing in resignation, Father shook his head at me. His cobalt blue eyes looked at me with obvious distaste. "Cleo," he bit out. "Go to your room and stay there." His frozen blue eyes glared into my mint green ones. "You aren't allowed to leave the castle. You know that, Cleo. Leave." With the obvious dismissal, he turned to Dorian. "Make sure she stays there this time." Then he pivoted on his heel, slicing the air with his blade. "Come, Tyson, let us finish our spar," his low tenor rang with a playful tone. Father threw a relaxed grin over his shoulder at my fiancé. "Let's see if you can beat me this time."

Ty's silvery grey eyes lit up at the challenge; he rushed after Father forgetting about me. Pulling a face at Ty's back, I turned to Dorian. He chuckled down at my disgruntled face, taking my small dainty hand within his he tugged me, across the golden rug and down the same hallways we had just traveled. His tanned calloused hand eclipsed my equally tan one. Just as I see Dorian as more of a father than my real one, Father sees Ty as his real child. I might as well be just another one of his servants to order around at his will. I'm his tool, just something to brag about. He detests me and hates when I remind him I'm a person too. He blames me for my younger brother's death.

In a way it was my fault. My brother and I were twins, even though the difference in gender we looked practically identical. When we turned six, one of the assassination attempts had gone astray. They mistook my brother for me, and brutally killed him in front of me. That was the first time I had seen the blue fire come forth from my tattoo. That was the first time I killed someone. In my grief, I not only burned my brother's murderers but his body as well. To this day, I still see the horror on their faces every time I close my eyes. Like a child's flip picture book, I watch my brother's murder play out on the back of my eyelids.

_I buried the secret of the assassin's I killed, but I never got the chance to bury my brother._ Subconsciously, I placed my unoccupied hand over the only scar on my body, the one directly over my heart. The blade that had been run through my brother's small six-year-old body had pierced me as well. But for some reason it is the only wound that hadn't completely healed.

My hand clenched around Dorian's before easing my grip on his fingers. I glanced up at the man who practically raised me. "D, I'm sorry that I got you in trouble," I murmured softly.

"No, my lil' Roo. I apologize, I should no' 'ave taken you to the little kingling." Dorian was probably the only one aloud to call Father that and live afterwards. Dorian and Father grew up as brothers, best friends. Dorian was the leader of Father's royal guard, his most trusted advisor. Giving my hand a light squeeze, he continued to lead me to my quarters.

Letting him lead me, I marveled at the simple warmth of his hand around mine. My earliest memory: Dorian's rough, heavily accented words ringing through my ears. _"Wee kitten, I will always offer you a hand to hold. You just need to 'ave reached for it."_

**[t.h.e.g.i.f.t.o.f.t.h.e.g.o.d.s.]**

It's been two weeks since that day. I've been under constant surveillance. As if I was on a twenty-four/seven suicide watch; as if I was the one trying to kill me and not everyone else. I guess it makes sense after the talk I had with Dorian as why I hadn't fought back against the mermen until their lives were in danger. He's still kind of angry with me after I confessed to him that I wouldn't mind dying. Nothing so far has been able to kill me; I want to die. When I think of my life so far all I remember is death, hate, and pain. And truthfully... that's all I can see for my future as well and I don't want to live through that. But I can't fucking die! I've quit trying to kill myself years ago and now I just let others try their luck. I mean it has to eventually work, right?

See? It's perfectly reasonable as to why he's pissed at me. But I'm just tired, physically, emotionally, mentally drained. I don't think I can do this any longer. Having people I'm suppose to be able to trust, betray me every step of the way. Having people trying to kill me all the time, never being safe. And what for? Because I'm suppose to end a war? They fight me, they fight the prophecy, and they fight the Gods because they don't want some fucking peace!

But if that wasn't enough, everyone decides to put all their hopes and dreams onto me. I'm just a thirteen year old girl and I just can't handle the pressure, I can't handle the fact that I can't do what they want me to do. I just don't think I can do it, but I play along. Pretend that everything will be okay, that I'm not in pain, that I can do it because I don't want to be the one to have to tell them that I can't. I don't want to be the one that kills my people's dreams.

I can pretend to be their hope; their salvation to a better life. But at the end of the day, I'm just...me.

**[t.h.e.g.i.f.t.o.f.t.h.e.g.o.d.s.]**

I climbed onto my bed and sank into the comfort of the warm golden blankets. It was the only comfort that I can still rely on anymore. Even Dorian, someone who is always near me, hasn't been seen since that day two weeks ago. Sighing, I stared up at the darkened skylight that showed me my world, my home. And it was my home even though I have to be protected from it by walls and people. And I never get to venture out into the masses. It's still my home and that's something that I can never forget even though I complain a lot. I can't imagine living anywhere else. Because this, this right here is where I belong.

Rolling over onto my side, I closed my eyes to try to get some sleep. But I guess the Gods weren't done with me today because only seconds later after I closed my eyes I heard a crashing noise and things being knocked down. My eyes flew open to be met by complete darkness. Not like before, before there was a little light coming through. But now? None. I glanced around and then went completely still because the bed had moved. Slowly I dragged one leg up to my chest, followed by the other one and then made my body contort into the tightest ball that I could possibly make. The bed made a low creaking sound from my left.

Gulping, I turned toward the sound to see two glowing green eyes coming out of the face of a giant wolf. The black wolf let out a deep rumbling growl that was so loud that it shook the mattress. Whimpering again, I scooted back until I hit the headboard and was trapped. I had nowhere to go. I tried finding the door but all I saw were all the wolves' eyes glowing at me from within the darkness.

The longer I stared at the beasts all I could picture were them all lunging at me and then tearing through my sweet flesh. Eating me alive while I writhed and screamed in a bloody mess on my golden sheets. I could picture the whole thing. Near the end, when it would become impossible to save me, the door would fling open letting the light from the hall come rushing in. The wolves would lift their muzzles coated in my blood to stare at the intruders. They would let out the same growl that I just heard at the guards framed by the bright light. And pounce on their new kill. (I obviously just disregarded the fact that I can't die).

Haven't I been through enough? I mean come on! I drew in a deep breath to scream when the first wolf I saw with the green eyes lunged at me. Screaming, I threw myself to my right and rolled off the side of the bed. Shit! The door is on the other side of the bed; my only way out is being blocked by hungry ferocious wolves.

Just like in the scene I pictured, the door was flung open and the light came in to show the wolves pinning a man to my bed. They were all growling and barring their teeth at him. The man was crying and begging for mercy.

"Please Princess... spare me, I-I was just," the man was fumbling over his words. "Please call your w-wolves off me and let me g-go. I promise I'll leave you alone. Please-" He started to lift his hand and just for a split second I saw the flash of silver from a dagger but then one of the smaller wolves shifted their shoulders until they were blocking the man's view of me and my view of him.

The low rumbles reverberated throughout the bedroom. Two of the wolves broke off from the pack. One ran out the now open doorway and disappeared around a corner, the other sauntered over to my side.

It was the large wolf with the green eyes. He stared imploringly down at my crumpled form on my bedroom floor before lowering its muzzle into my lap. Sighing, I hesitated before touching the pads of my fingers to the large beasts head. Impatiently, the wolf pushed his wet cold nose into my palm. Squeaking at the feeling, I slid my hand across the crown of this impressive animal. He harrumphed up at me and then nuzzled his face into my hand.

I couldn't seem to stop myself when I reached up and touched his ear. It twitched beneath my fingers. My hand slowly moved down, running through the silky black curls on his back. My eyes followed the slow procession of the wandering hand as it traveled to cup the side of his face. My eyes widened when he nuzzled his face into my palm again.

Giggling, I flashed a bright cheerful smile down at the green-eyed beast. He gave a soft amused bark and seemed to be laughing at me.

The bedroom was silent when I looked up from the slumbering wolf on my lap. The growls were gone and the crying of the man wasn't present. The room was empty. It was just the wolf and I. Everything that had been knocked over was again in its place. As if nothing had happened. If it weren't for the weight against my thighs and the soft fur running between my fingers, I would have probably convinced myself that it hadn't happened.

**[t.h.e.g.i.f.t.o.f.t.h.e.g.o.d.s.]**

In the following morning, I was taken aback to be awoken by a wet tongue across my cheek. Blinking one eye open, I was met with the sight of a grinning giant ebony wolf. Startled, I jolted awake and was on my feet in an instant. Taking a cursory glance around the room, my gaze drifted back to the monstrous beast sitting docilely in the middle of my golden rug.

"Ehh, what are you still doing here?" I questioned my new green-eyed friend. He gave a sharp bark and then nodded towards my bed. Following his gaze, I saw my father sitting on my bed. Somehow I had missed him in my first look around the room. This was surprising, considering he has this aura about him that demands attention and respect.

"Cleo," he said. Father didn't sound slighted by the insult of my accidentally ignoring him. "This wolf is now yours to take care of. He will take care of you as well. His name is Bakari." With that, my father gracefully climbed to his feet and left the room without even a backwards glance. Seconds later, Father reappeared in my doorway. "Will you have lunch with me... Cleo?" Giving a short nod, I watched as once again he swept out of the room.

Both Bakari and I cocked our heads at the quick departure of my father. Drawing my eyes away from the doorway, I stared at the overly large dog. "So," I drawled. "Your name's Bakari?" Bakari, huh, interesting choice of name. Bakari means hopeful. Ironic that his name would be hopeful, but he was given to someone devoid of hope.

With a loud yip, the massive beast bounded towards me. Shifting his weight on my legs, I groaned as he made himself comfortable in my lap. He leaned his torso against my chest, almost toppling me over from all his weight resting upon my small thirteen-year-old body. "Kari," I whined. "You're a wolf, not a lap dog!" Complaining, I shoved him off my lap only to receive a sharp disgruntled growl as he landed on the floor. Harrumphing, he leaped up onto my bed.

Frowning up at him from my place on the floor, I blew the wayward bangs off my face. My room was filled with silence besides the soft yawns coming from Kari. Thinking of what to do, a bright idea hit me. Shooting to my feet, I let loose a string of ecstatic chuckles. My unexpected movement had startled Bakari from his sprawled position across my bed. He padded over to my side, leaving behind a tangle of sheets in his wake.

"Bakari! Do you wanna go play outside?" He yipped and showed me his white sharp canines. Taking that as a yes, I grabbed the edge of my golden rug and tore it from the ground. Underneath sat a wooden trap door, which I unlocked and let fall open. The dull muffled sound of the wood crashing against the carpeted rug went unnoticed by the guards outside.

It was about an eight-foot drop from the trap door to the ground beneath, a drop that both my wolf and I made easily. Then we had to pass through a short hallway, through an oak door engraved with old Greek runes. Pushing the heavy door open, we walked into the room behind the heavyset door. Well... the room was more of a cave. There were stalagmites growing from the cave floor and water dripped down from cracks in the ceiling. At the far wall sat a blue and green swirling portal. The portal led to a snowy forest up in a country called Russia.

There were a total of four portals spread throughout Atlantis. One was underneath the Nymph's castle, their portal opened in the Pacific Ocean, just offshore of the United States. The second sat in the Vampire's kingdom, the portal opened to the Amazon rainforest. The third was underneath my father's castle, he did not know of the trap door that led to this portal. The last portal resided with the Demons, and opened up just outside a small village in Japan. No one traveled through the portals anymore, for it was forbidden. We are to guard the portals and make sure no humans accidentally wander through them. If they do, they are swiftly and mercilessly taken care of.

The child of prophecy is the only one allowed to travel through the portals. I couldn't help smiling at the entrance that would take me to a new world. A world away from fear and hope. A world away from magical beings that expected too much. A world away from senseless wars.

My mint green eyes met startling emerald green ones, and with a howl that I can't quite remember came from Bakari or me, we ran straight at the churning pool of light.

**[t.h.e.g.i.f.t.o.f.t.h.e.g.o.d.s.]**

As we passed through the portal, it flashed purple before flickering back to its natural blue-green swirls.

Together Kari and I ran and played in the snow in the woods until we began to hear foreign noises. Thunderous clanking metal and deafening banging noises echoed against the snowy mountaintops. We finally came upon what we thought was a small Russian village. Unknowingly, when we had traveled to get away from one war place, we just swapped it for another. The village was decimated and burning. Ash fell from the sky mixing in with the white snow. Thick grey smoke billowed out, growing as the fire consumed the wooden houses of the village.

Large metal boxes rolled across the snow on some kind of track; it being the source of the loud clanking noise. "What is this?" I breathed. My words were lost beneath the roar of the fire. Bakari whimpered next to me. Glancing down at him, we both turned and ran back into the woods. In order to run faster, I shape shifted into a silver furred wolf, though I was around two head spans smaller than Kari. We ran even when our legs ached. We ran even though our breath was labored and we were panting. We ran even though the cold crisp air seared our lungs with every breath. We ran until we could no longer hear the shriek of the flames, even if I could still hear the sound of the inferno echoing within my head.

And still we ran.

**[t.h.e.g.i.f.t.o.f.t.h.e.g.o.d.s.]**

We came across another town. This one was intact but had been ravaged by famine. A loose paper was trampled into the snow; stooping to pick it up, I snatched it from the ground. The paper was a little worse for wear, wet, torn, and faded. All that was decipherable on the paper was the date and part of the articles headline.

But it was in Japanese.

Remembering Phoebe's lessons on Japan, I recalled how to read kanji. I'm in a place called the Land of Snow. I've never heard of such a place on Earth. I'm supposed to be in Russia! Confused, I walked up to an elderly man who was huddled up in a large blanket riddled with holes. He was shivering but his eyes were glazed over and his face was lax, as if he was too numb to the biting cold.

Unnerved, I crouched down and took his gnarled hands between my own. My father's kingdom of shape shifters can only shape shift into one form—that of a dragon. (Though the royal family has one other animal they can shape shift into—mine is a wolf, Father's a lion). Our cores are burning hot as if we held the Sun underneath our skins. My body ran hot, but not hot enough to warm this man. Huffing, a stream of smoke was exhaled through my nose and then a plume of fire escaped my mouth. The snow, around the man and I, melted in a five-foot radius around us. Bakari leaned his back against the side of the man, trying to help as well by warming him with his thick coat of fur.

The old man's eyes sparked and then his whole being seemed to revive. Smiling gently at the man, I let him clutch at my hand—harder than I expected of a man his age and a man ravaged by famine and cold. "Are you okay?" Mutely the man nodded. I frowned at him, hopefully he can speak. "Do you know where I am? Exactly. I...I know," I stumbled over my words. "Or I think I know at least, we're in the Land of Snow, right?" Again he nodded. "This might seem like a silly question, but where is that? In Russia or maybe Japan?" The wrinkled man looked confused by my vernacular.

Opening his mouth, he attempted to speak. Only a heavy wheezing noise came forth which seemed to rattle something within his chest. I stared shocked at his mouth. The man's tongue had been cut from his mouth. The only time I had ever seen a punishment like that was with the Demons. The demon king, Rydstrom, punished traitors by cutting out their tongues. Is this man a traitor?

Observing him, I watched as his body was relaxed but his eyes were calculating and sharp. He had the eyes of a seasoned warrior. Dipping my head to him in a show of respect. "I am sorry, friend, I have been rude." Smiling at him, I watched as his hands left mine to grasp something close to his hip. A weapon? Keeping my smile upon my face, I hummed softly before introducing myself. "My name is Cleo. I'm confused because I'm lost and I need help."

The man tensed before pulling out a scroll. Tilting my head in interest, I watched as he opened it to reveal a map. It looked archaic and was one that I've never seen in any of my studies. He pointed to a country labeled Land of Snow, before dragging his calloused finger to the title of the map.

I'm in the Elemental Nations.

Nowhere in sight were any recognizable landmasses. I felt my jaw drop in astonishment.

I'm not on Earth.

**[t.h.e.g.i.f.t.o.f.t.h.e.g.o.d.s.]**

It took a few hours before I parted with the elderly warrior. I learned many things from him. He had produced another scroll and wrote his responses to my questions there. His name was Haru—he was a shinobi (which is the equivalent to Earth's ninjas). He told me about chakra, but just the very basics. He suggested making my way out of the Land of Snow because of the civil war occurring.

The Land of Snow was surrounded by water. There were no boats and I didn't want to swim with Bakari. I shifted into my dragon form—one that was about the size of a small house. My scales flashed like metal reflecting the moonlight. I crouched down before springing upwards into the sky, feeling my wings catching on the rough winds.

Bakari growled at me, as I swept higher, leaving him behind. Chuckling, I opened my jowls and roared at the moon letting out a jet of pure white fire. Getting a hold of myself, I lunged downwards at break necking speeds and grabbed Bakari between my talons.

Kari yipped with distaste as I flew just over the surface of the ocean—my wing sliced through the rolling waves. I flashed my teeth into the best smile I could make in this form before speeding up.

**[t.h.e.g.i.f.t.o.f.t.h.e.g.o.d.s.]**

We eventually came upon land and Kari howled to be let down. Grinning, which probably looked frightening with my great sharp teeth, I landed letting Bakari go. He stumbled around trying to get his footing. He swayed back and forth before baring his teeth at me with contempt. Grinning again, I rose back into the air with one huge sweep of my wings and continued on our path. As I flew, Kari ran beneath me—we made our way towards what Haru's map called the Land of Waves.

**[t.h.e.g.i.f.t.o.f.t.h.e.g.o.d.s.]**

My eyes fluttered closed and my form dipped before righting itself. My jaws yawned open and a great burst of flames left me. I'm so tired. I've been flying longer than I have ever done before. It's been a day at least.

I saw a flash of black running beneath the tree canopy. My eyelids slammed shut again and I couldn't find the energy to even attempt to open them. I felt my form shrink and my eyes widened when I realized I was in my human form and I was falling—fast.

**[t.h.e.g.i.f.t.o.f.t.h.e.g.o.d.s.]**

"Ha gaki, you missed," Zabuza the Demon of the Mist, gave an undignified snort. He grinned cockily until he heard the sound of blades slicing through the air. Glancing over his right shoulder, he finally took notice of the giant shuriken that Naruto had thrown at him. It was maybe a foot away, not giving the missing-nin enough time to evade and continue to imprison Kakashi. Zabuza retracted his arm from the water prison and jumped away from the copy-nin. Growling irritably, Zabuza glared at Naruto and bit out, "Not bad brat. But next time pick your opponents more wisely. Now I'm going to make your death long and excruciating. I will have you begging me to kill—OMFF!"

Kakashi, Team 7, and Tazuna all stared at where Zabuza had been standing. Just seconds ago, there was a loud growl and then a blue and silver blur fell out of the sky. The blur had hit Zabuza and he and the blur went under the water. Zabuza's head popped out of the water and he pulled himself on top of the water and then stood, shooting a bewildered look up at the sky. A moment after Zabuza's reappearance, the blur popped up and bobbing in the shallow water was a girl with sheets of gray hair.

**[t.h.e.g.i.f.t.o.f.t.h.e.g.o.d.s.]**

I coughed up the water that I had accidentally swallowed. Sighing, I flipped my dripping bangs off of my face and the first thing I saw were a pair of feet clad in black sandals. My gaze slowly moved upwards to see white pants with black spots... they kind of remind me of a cow... Are those arm warmers? Oh Gods! What is he wearing? He has bandages covering his mouth... Is this normal dress here? I don't think I can wear cow arm warmers and pants. I mean what would Aphrodite say! She would have my head on a pike.

Wait! Is... Is he standing on water? ON TOP OF WATER! "Y-your standing on t-top of w-water. H-how? You have to teach me!" I smiled up at the weird bandaged, cow clothed, man. I gathered up more of my hair that was plastered to my face and neck and rung it out.

The man looked to be glaring at me, but my smile stayed on. He seemed baffled by my lack of fear towards him. Nice try big guy, but I've seen worse glares than that. "You fell out of the sky and hit me, girl," he growled.

Oh. Whoops. Sheepishly, I scratched the back of my neck. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" He said nothing but turned to face another man standing on the water. (Does everyone here know how to do this?) The man must have deemed me not a threat, even if I did randomly fall from the sky and strike him.

If everyone here knows how to stand on water, I need to learn how too. I stared at his sandaled feet trying to make sense of how he's doing it.

He must be doing something... maybe he's standing on something. Frowning, I slipped beneath the water. He is just standing on the surface of the water. Perplexed, I waved my hand through the water beneath his feet.

There!

For a second there, I felt a pulse of something. What did Haru say? Cha... Chakra? This must be what he was talking about! Chakra!

This strange man must be using chakra... which would make him a shinobi? Just to make sure that my assumption was correct, I let a high pitch note escape my lips. The sound and technique were reminiscent of a dolphin, which uses the sound waves to see what they cannot.

The sound waves hit a large force and moved around it. Well that clears that up. His feet are releasing a force—chakra—that is keeping him standing a top the water.

Grinning, I resurfaced. Everything was exactly as I had left it except now water was attacking both men in the shape of a dragon. Ignoring the fight, I used my new knowledge and searched within until I found this so called chakra. I could feel this warm silvery energy flowing through my body like a lazy river, it was hard to grasp and seemed to not want to change it's slow pace through my limbs.

With my grin still on my face, I expelled a precise amount of chakra, that when you calculate mathematically speaking, should balance my weight of 108 lbs on a liquid surface. My smile widened when my hand didn't sink. I climbed the rest of the way out of the water and stood a top it, surveying the area after my meager accomplishment.

To my right stood a boy who looked my age with bright golden blonde hair and on my left, stood a boy with black hair and a girl with bright pink hair. The kids seemed to be guarding an old man who stood behind them. All the children held weapons and their eyes were glued to the fight.

Turning my attention back to the two warring shinobi, I observed that the arm warmers guy had made his way back to my side and that the other man had ceased his attacks. He was just standing there. As if... as if he wasn't attacking because he might hit me? Hmm... That could be a possibility. The man doesn't know who I am, if I'm an enemy or ally. He won't attack on the off chance that I am a friend. Smart man.

I was abruptly pulled out of my thoughts by the cold press of sharpened metal against my neck. "Who. Are. You?" he demanded, aggressively he pressed the blade closer to my neck. I guess he rethought the whole not a threat thing. "You asked me to teach you how to water walk and then minutes later you're doing it. Obviously, you are a shinobi, so again I ask, who. are. you?" He snarled low into my ear.

The children and the other man also looked curious for my answer. "My name's Cleo," I made to turn my head and at the small movement he pressed the metal blade harder into my skin until there was a small bead of blood. My whole body froze at the unspoken threat. Okay, so moving is out.

Oh well. Smirking, I slid to the side out of the grasp of the tall man. I had let the blade slice through my skin on my neck and for ten seconds it was bleeding profusely. And then in another ten seconds the wound was completely gone without a trace of it besides the blood.

Everyone else stared at me in complete shock. I decided to finish answering the man's question. "My name is Cleo Blackmore, but I go by Roo. I am not a shinobi. I barely know what a shinobi is and I certainly don't know what it entails. I figured out how to do it by observing how you were doing it." My smile slipped and a serious and solemn look overcame my face. "And who are _you_?"

The man opened his mouth to respond and as he did the other man took the opportunity from the distraction. He attacked.

A huge explosion of water hit the arm warmers guy full force, pushing him into a tree 600 ft behind me. Wide eyed, I turned to take in the wreckage that was left from the attack. The attacker flashed over there and was about to deliver the killing blow when a kid wearing a mask intercepted him. He had thrown the needles just in a way that it would put the man in a temporary death. The boy picked up the man and vanished.

I began to make my way over to the group. And as I did the man who had been attacking fell unconscious. The blonde boy caught him. Now that I'm closer, I can make out their features. The man wore a black mask that covered everything but his right eye and a small patch of skin. He had gray hair that stuck up at an angle. Was that even natural? Doesn't that like defy gravity or something?

The blonde boy had bright blue eyes, tanned skin, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He also wore a mask, though more of a proverbial mask, than a real one. It was a mask of happiness and stupidity to hide his pain and suffering behind.

The other boy was extremely pale, his pitch-black hair only made him look even paler. He hid his pain behind a façade of cool indifference. The girl's hair was an even brighter of a pink up close. She had beautiful jade green eyes and was overall cute. The old man up close was... well still old. But now I could smell the alcohol that clung to him like a second skin.

The pink haired girl took control of the situation, "Naruto carry Kakashi-sensei." The blonde nodded and hefted the man named Kakashi into his arms. "Sasuke-kun guard Tazuna-san at point. I will guard rear. Naruto walk beside Tazuna-san." Everyone agreed and turned towards me.

Sasuke grunted and coolly said, "Kakashi will want to speak with her. We need to take her with us." The pinkette nodded in agreement.

"Cleo, right?" I smiled in acknowledgement. "Well I am Sakura. Would you mind coming with us back to Tazuna-san's home? My sensei would like to talk to you, Cleo, when he wakes up." Sakura smiled softly at me but her body had tensed in anticipation to stop me if I tried getting away. Okay so she was just asking to be nice.

"Sure, I can go with you! And I go by Roo by the way," I smiled again as her body relaxed and I took Sakura's outstretched hand. I let this girl lead me down this new path. Well so far, it's been interesting. And not one assassination attempt yet!


End file.
